


Not Gonna Say No

by Kylia



Series: The Faimy Files [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Buffyverse Femslash Week, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylia/pseuds/Kylia
Summary: Faith and Amy, the morning after trying something new.





	Not Gonna Say No

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer.
> 
> This takes place sometime in an AU season 5 – Faith never went evil, Amy never became a rat, they two of them have been in an established relationship for about a year now, and were friends for a year before that, give or take.
> 
> This is not actually smutty, but it does involve several mentions of Faith and Amy's various kinks and their sex lives.
> 
> Written for Day 5 of Buffyverse femslash week – Minor Pairings.

 

Not Gonna Say No

By Alkeni

Faith didn’t usually wake up before Amy.

But, as she blinked against the sunlight coming in through the window into the little apartment the Council paid for, that she all but shared with Amy (Technically Amy had a dorm room over at UC Sunnydale, but she barely slept in it), Faith realized that Amy was still asleep.

_ I guess last night really wore her out. _ If someone had told her, before she’d started having sex with the witch, that Amy Madison, little miss tightly wound herself, would be as adventurous as she’d been turning out to be…

_ Well, I suppose I really wouldn’t have been all that surprised, really. _ Faith knew she wasn’t exactly well-educated and she didn’t much care to correct that, but once in awhile, she got curious about things or, for lack of anything else to do, would read a news magazine or whatever. And given how much of a control freak – at least in terms of her own life – Amy could be, Faith could get why her girlfriend wanted to…

Surrender that control, in bed.

And Faith was more than happy to accept it.

Slowly, Faith shifted in bed a little, careful not to disturb Amy as she slept on in Faith’s arms, her back pressed up against Faith. She looked so peaceful and calm like this – all that poetic shit. Idly, Faith wondered how she looked to Amy when she was still asleep.

Part of Faith still couldn’t believe that she had won out as well as she had, with Amy. People in her life – before she’d come to Sunnydale… well, they didn’t stick around. Her mom had almost never bene there, and in her mom’s endless series of what in retrospect Faith realized had been pimps and dealers as much as or more than boyfriends , none had lasted long.

Her various foster parents had all sent her away within months, if not faster, and…

People didn’t stick around. Not for her.

But since she’d come to Sunnydale, things hadn’t worked out like that. Things with B and her friends had been a little… off, at first, but now they were friends. And even more importantly, she’d met Amy.

Amy, who had been  _ her _ friend before anyone elses. Who had known what it was like to accidentally kill someone, who was always there for her, and she’d always been there for her…

Well, almost always. But Faith didn’t like to dwell on that moment when her own stupidity had nearly ruined everything. Even if Amy had tried to take the blame on herself.

_ She’s never judged me for being me. Never thought I should be anything different. _ Amy accepted the whole damn package that was Faith Lehane, and in turn, Faith had always done the same with Amy.

_ God, I’m feeling fuckin’ sappy this morning. _ She’d been doing that more and more, since she’d officially started dating Amy nearly a year ago.

She looked back at Amy, contemplating the merits of waking her up, when Faith felt her start to shift in her arms. A low tired groan escaped Amy’s lips as she woke.

“Finally awake?” Faith asked, a small smile playing across her lips. She relaxed her arms, giving Amy room to turn around and look at her, blinking against the light herself.

“What are you doing awake already?” Amy rubbed at her eyes a moment, then propped herself up a little.

“You’re the one who slept in late.” Faith pointed out. “It’s almost nine.” She jerked her head back towards the cheap digital clock on the side table next to the bed.  Leaning in so her lips were next to Amy’s ear, Faith smirked and went on, dropping her voice to a low, husky whisper.

“Guessing I wore you out last night.”

Amy closed her eyes and smiled, “Faith, you wear me out every night. You’re insatiable.”

“You love it,” Faith teased.

“I didn’t say I didn’t,” Amy agreed, sitting up slowly, her hand going to her neck.

“I took it off when we were done, remember?” Maybe she didn’t. Amy had been pretty worn out by the time they were done. Faith couldn’t help but smirk at the memory of the sight her girlfriend had made last night, sweaty, spent and satiated after everything they’d done.

“Right…” Amy nodded, her voice trailing off. “So… I…” Amy flushed. “You didn’t... have any problems with it..." Faith couldn't help but chuckle just a little bit at Amy's hesitancy. Every time Amy had been the one to suggest they do something new in bed, she'd always acted like she thought Faith was going to think she was some kind of freak.

"I didn't expect it, but honestly?" Faith licked her lips slowly, deliberately and then dropped her voice back down into that husky whisper. "Seeing you kneeling between my legs, eating me out wearing that collar? Really fucking hot." 

Okay, so when Amy had asked to be collared, Faith had thought that was a  _ little _ weird. Wanting to get tied down, wanting to get spanked - Faith got that. Hell, one of her ex boyfriends back in Boston had had a thing for using a bullwhip that she hadn't hated.

Wearing a collar though? That was a little more than she'd ever thought of. 

Still, Faith hadn't said anything. Because a kink was a kink, not some weird thing that made you a freak. She'd figured she'd indulge her girlfriend...

"Really?" Amy's eyes lit up hopefully, but the flush was spreading down to her neck. "So... you'd want to do it again?"

Faith nodded. "Not saying I'd want to do it every night, but... yeah, I'm all for doing it again." She leaned in towards her girlfriend and whispered again. " _ Pet. _ " She hadn't actually said that last night wondering if it would be too weird - but now that she knew Amy really had enjoyed it as much as she'd thought she would...

Amy shuddered, closing her eyes. "Faith..." She pleaded. 

"Yeah?" Faith sat up, raising an eyebrow, "You want something?" She ran a hand up Amy's arm lightly, resting her hand on Amy's neck to play with the hickey she'd expanded on last night. 

"Plese..." Amy whimpered, swallowed slowly. Amy started to squirm. Then she bit her lip a moment and stared at Faith. "You've gotten me all hot and bothered, damnit! Do something about it!"

"Well, with an offer like that..." Faith tackled Amy, pinning her to the bed, laying atop her girlfriend. "I'm not gonna say no," then she pressed her lips to Amy's.

 


End file.
